


Get Creative

by mythoughtsaretroubled



Series: but I love it when you try to save me [2]
Category: Haven (TV)
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, also emotions, lots and lots of emotions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:13:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28584042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythoughtsaretroubled/pseuds/mythoughtsaretroubled
Summary: Jennifer has some ideas about how to have sex with Jordan, despite her Trouble.
Relationships: Jennifer Mason/Jordan McKee
Series: but I love it when you try to save me [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2122830
Comments: 7
Kudos: 3





	Get Creative

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually one of the first scenes I wrote for these two and I got tired of not posting it. It technically belongs in my longer fic for them, but can be read separately, especially considering the scene they are referencing hasn't been posted yet oops. 
> 
> I just really wanted to write a sex scene where two people couldn't touch.

Jordan loved dating Jennifer. If she was being honest, she loved her. But what killed her was the not touching. Sure, Jordan would cover every inch of skin and pull Jen in close, who started wearing hoodies so Jordan could tuck her chin in her neck but having her so close was tantalizing. 

And there was Jen's brag. The brag of being creative enough. .. . for what. 

"Did you mean it?" 

Jennifer looked up from her book. "Mean what?" 

"When I was with . .. him. You said, “get creative’. What did you mean?" Jordan didn’t want to get her hopes up. Ask for something out of reach. But sometimes Jennifer would look at her and her heart would pound in her ears. 

Jennifer carefully laid her book down. Her eyes were glistening with mischief. a challenge. "Those are two different questions." 

Jordan blushed. she knew Jennifer was just teasing. 

Get creative .. . .. Jordan needed to know what it meant. It sounded fun. Tantalizing. She hadn't missed sex when her trouble activated but Jennifer . .. Jennifer was a different story. She loved holding her, being held. She loved that Jennifer would play with her hair for hours, the tight squeezes she gave as hugs. They had so much Jordan felt guilty asking for more. 

But the words wouldn't get out of her head. "Get creative" echoed over and over again. Thoughts of Jen's sly smile clouded her mind. The sliver of skin that showed when she reached up, right above her jeans taunted her. The curves of her body burned into her brain whenever she closed her eyes. 

Jordan cleaned her throat. "What did you have in mind when you said get creative?" She finally clarified. 

Jen leaned forward, her gaze holding Jordan’s. "Let me show you." 

Jennifer’s heart leapt when she heard Jordan ask. 

“Let's go to the bedroom.” She stood up, and watched Jordan follow her lead, lagging behind her as she made her way through Jordan’s house. 

“So what are we doing?” Jordan's voice was abrupt when they entered the doorway. Jennifer sensed her anxiousness. She turned around and stepped in closer. 

“First, take off your gloves.” She was only a few feet from Jordan. They stood close to the door, opposite each other. Jordan slowly took off her gloves. Jen felt a thrill go through her, watching Jordan obey her. She took them off slowly, her head cocked, her brows furrowed. 

“But then I can't touch you.”

“You're going to touch yourself. But I'm going to tell you how to do it.” Jordan's eyes widened. “Does that sound like a good idea?”

Jordan nodded. 

“First, I would start by running my hands underneath your shirt, over your hips and to your back.” She watched Jordan's pale hands vanish under her shirt. “I'd touch your stomach and run my fingers under the edge of your bra.” Jordan’s breathing picked up. “Then I'd take your shirt from the bottom and pull it off.”

Jen had expected her to be wearing a back bra, she wore black for everything else but her bra was bright purple and lacy and it stood out against her pale skin. It even clasped at the front and Jen wondered if she could unfasten it without touching Jordan. She dismissed the idea immediately, realizing it would stress Jordan out far too much to be fun, even if she could accomplish such a task.

“I wouldn’t be able to keep my hands off your tits. I want to know how they would feel in my hands, the sounds you would make as I make matching hickeys right above your bra, and how your body responded to my every touch.” Jennifer is sure she will never see anything as beautiful as the woman in front of her, head thrown back, gasping in pleasure as she touched herself.

“Just like that, I’d then take one hand and pull your hair so I could kiss your neck.” Jordan took every word she said as gospel, and grasped her own hair and yanked, and she cried out in pleasure. Jennifer kept resisting the urge to go forward, wanting to be able to see Jordan in her entirety, but needing to be closer.

“Now your bra,” she said. Jordan reached in front to undo the clasp and smirked at Jen. Her bra fell away and Jordan was cupping her breasts, pushing them together and it was now Jen who was gasping. God, she was magnificent. Jen wanted her mouth everywhere.

“Tell me, are you wet?”

Jordan let out a breathy yes.

“You should feel how wet you are.” Her eyes followed Jordan’s fingers as they dipped into her jeans and came out coated.

“I’m definitely wet,” she said smugly.

“Have you ever tasted yourself?” 

Without further prompting, Jordan stuck her fingers in her mouth and groaned. “I want them to be your fingers.” She wiped her hand on her side and Jen wanted to lick her from hip to shoulder.

“Trace your fingers down your sides and then take off your pants.” Jordan hastily dragged her fingers down her side to then step out of her pants revealing a thong that left very little to the imagination. This was black, like she expected. And Jennifer knew exactly what she would have done if she could have touched Jordan. 

“Was it expensive?” Jen asked, throwing Jordan off balance.

“My thong? No.” Jordan’s hands dropped from her breasts and gave her an unobscured view of her breasts, distracting Jen for a moment.

“Do you like it?” Jordan shrugged. 

“Rip them off.” Jordan drew in a sharp breath. Jen watched as Jordan grasped each side and tore the flimsy material and it fell to the floor leaving her exposed. 

Jordan looked at Jen hungrily. “I didn’t expect you to be this, uh, dominant.” 

Jen grinned. “Do you want me to stop then?” she said in a teasing voice. 

“No,” Jordan said immediately, shaking her head adamantly. “I was just saying it was a . . . nice surprise.” She skimmed her hands down her sides. “And I didn’t expect to enjoy it so much.” 

Jen tilted her head. “Oh sweetheart, I am full of those.”

“Does that mean you are going to take off your clothes now?” Jordan asked, her eyes flicking over Jen’s body.

Jen gave her a wicked smile. “Only if you ask very, very nicely.”

Jordan cocked her head and stuck out her lip in a mock pout. “Please?”

“Hm, not nice enough. Walk over to the bed.” She turned around, her hips swinging. God, she was so dramatic. She stood next to the bed, waiting, head turned over her shoulder to watch Jen.

Jen, who had complete control over her and they were both basking in it.

“Please, Jennifer? Just take off your shirt. For me, please?”

She pretended to consider it. “Better, but no.” She walked over to the other side of the bed, giving Jordan her space as to not worry her about accidentally hurting Jen.

Jordan climbed onto the bed, settled on her hands and knees, leaning forward so her breasts were pressed together. “Please, Jennifer. I’ll do anything you ask.”

Jen smiled. “Well, if you mean anything. . .” she dragged the word out, as if Jordan hadn’t already catered to her every whim. She pulled off her shirt and dropped it next to the bed and shimmied out of her pants. She saw Jordan bite her lip, watching. Jen climbed onto the bed, kneeling. Her underwear was decidedly less glamorous than Jordan’s. Her bra was light pink and her boy shorts had bright blue polka dots. Jordan smiled coyly at her. “Not the lingerie I’d expect from someone as bossy as you,” she teased.

jen narrowed her eyes. “Lie down,” she said in response. Jordan’s smile grew wider.

“Yes, ma’am.”

Jordan lay down on the bed, keeping eye contact with her, legs closed and her arms crossed. “Let me see you,” Jen said. She wished she could pull apart her legs and lick her until she came. Jen wondered about the noises she would make. 

Jordan uncrossed her arms and put them up behind her, playing with her hair, and spread her legs. 

“Gorgeous,” Jen breathed. 

Jordan's blush reached her chest. Her breasts rose with every breath, picking up as Jen watched her, itching to touch. 

“Tell me you love this. Tell me you understand how I want to make you feel.”

“God, yes, please, don’t stop.” Her hips were twisting, and her hands tangled further in her hair. 

“You ready for the next step?” Jordan nodded, eyes closed. 

“You have to look at me.” Her eyes flew open. “Watch me.” Jennifer reached behind to undo her bra.” She removed her underwear next. “Copy me.” 

“Fuck,” Jordan groaned. She watched Jen with rapt attention, waiting for the next move. This was absolutely one of Jen’s best ideas. 

She was kneeling opposite Jordan. She pushed her hair back out of her face and then dragged them down to the back of her neck. Jordan mimicked her, pupils blown wide and Jen felt so seen. 

She imagined she was touching Jordan, that she had her own hands running down down her body, cupping her breasts, pinching her nipple, causing her to arch her body in pleasure. She traced her own body, drinking in the sight of Jordan finding pleasure in her own touch. 

“Do you know how much I wish I could touch you?” Jen said, her voice low. “I would caress every inch of your body, lick every hidden spot, mark you so the world knew you were mine.” Jordan mewled, squeezing her own breast, mirroring Jen. “I want to know what sounds you make when I use just my fingertips and how they are different from when I use my tongue.” Her hand drifted down further, brushing down her crotch and grabbing her thigh. Jordan was less careful with her movements now but Jennifer wanted to see her completely out of control. 

“I wonder,” she continued as she teased her entrance, leaning back onto the pillows so Jordan could see her hand, “if you will scream when you come?” Jen heard Jordan whine as she copied Jen’s hand. “Or do you gasp, too overwhelmed to make a sound?” She slipped a finger into her cunt. 

“God, Jennifer,” Jordan said, breathless. 

“You didn’t answer the question,” she said smiling, twisting her hand and arching up at the angle. 

“Guess you’ll just have to make me come then, won’t you?” She was panting, a huge grin on her face. “The sooner you make me come, the sooner you will know.”

“Hmmmm,” Jennifer added another finger, groaning. “I guess you’re right.” She was having more trouble focussing on her words but she loved how Jordan reacted to them. Her thumb circled her clit and her head lolled back, and heard Jordan gasp. 

“Are you watching me?” Her eyes were closed and her fingers exploring and her body arching when she put pressure on her clit. 

“I couldn’t-” Jordan gasped again, “ - couldn’t stop if I tried.”

Jen looked at her again and saw her heavy lidded gaze, as she bit her lip, her fingers deep in her cunt, one hand on playing with her breast. Jen wished she could paint her in this exact moment, show her the goddess she was. 

“When you come, I want you to imagine it’s me with three fingers in you, curled, thumb playing with your clit, hand on your breast. Can you do that for me?” Her own hips were bucking into her hand, her eyes fixated on Jordan, who threw her head back, her mouth open in a silent scream, her body lifting off the bed. Jen breathlessly watched her pleasure course through her body. She twisted her own hand, causing a wave of pleasure to crash over her. She let out a keening sound, losing herself in her orgasm. 

Jen isn’t sure how much time passed, or if she fell asleep, but when she opened her eyes, there was Jordan, naked but with her black gloves on, stroking her face. “You’re gorgeous, too, you know that right?” 

“When you say it like that, how can I doubt you?” She leaned into Jordan’s touch, wishing it was her warm skin she felt and not the cool leather. They stayed there for a minute or five, basking in their shared bliss. 

Jordan shifted away. “I’m going to go and sleep on the couch.” Jen’s heart dropped. “Love, I don’t want to hurt you. If you woke up screaming, because of me? It would break my heart.” She gave a soft smile. “And my couch is comfortable, remember?” 

Jen swallowed, tears welling up in her eyes. She had been so happy, just seconds ago. 

“We’ll figure something out.” Jordan stroked her face, skimming her fingers along her jaw, tipping it to look at her. “Hey. We figured out sex. We will figure out the rest. You’re creative, remember?” 

Jen tried to smile. “Yeah.” 

“I never thought I’d be able to tell anyone that. You have given me so much hope, Jennifer. My life is better with you in it.” 

This time Jen’s smile came unbidden, unbridled. “Mine too. With you.” 

“One day, I’ll wake up next to you. I promise.” And with that, she left the room, both of them moments away from dreaming of their future together.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated <3


End file.
